


Bedtime Story

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You vow in your heart to be as brave as a tailor, as kind as a knight, as clever as a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753) by [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth). 



Download: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/file/cgu3ak) | 2.18MB | 0:03:49


End file.
